


di sini bersamamu (meski setengah hati)

by AM (AiMalfoy)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 16:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12461244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AiMalfoy/pseuds/AM
Summary: Ada yang bilang bahwa cinta itu buta, kan? Barangkali itu yang sedang Hinata alami.





	di sini bersamamu (meski setengah hati)

**Author's Note:**

> Seluruh karakter Haikyuu dan segala propertinya adalah milik Furudate Haruichi. Tidak ada keuntungan yang diambil selain kesenangan pribadi. Enjoy!

"Berhenti melakukan itu sebelum aku berubah jadi sundel bolong," Hinata membalik badan, menyilangkan tangan di depan dada dan balik menatap Tsukishima—yang pura-pura tidak tahu apa-apa. "Kei."

"Melakukan apa, tepatnya?"

"Menatap punggungku seintens itu, aku yakin sebentar lagi akan tercipta lubang di sana."

"Ha, ha," Tsukishima, selolah berusaha menghina melalui tawanya. "Seolah aku tidak punya kerjaan harus memandangi punggungmu yang selebar lapangan voli itu."

"Sebenarnya memang tidak punya, kau melimpahkan pekerjaan ini padaku," tuturnya. "Lucu, kau sampai tahu seberapa lebar punggungku," Hinata berusaha menahan tawa, gagal saat mendapati kedua alis si lawan bicara bergerak merapat.

"Diam dan cepat punguti saja bolanya, pendek, berisik sekali," dan ekspresi aneh pun terpasang di sana, Hinata tidak tahu apakah menggoda pemuda itu lebih jauh lagi akan menjadi ide bagus, tapi tidak, ia memilih menyudahi saja sebelum salah satu bola tak berdosa mendarat di pipinya.

"Setidaknya, berbaik hatilah dengan membantuku merapikan ini semua."

"Aku sudah cukup berbaik hati sudi menghabiskan waktu untuk menemanimu."

Hinata merengut, "kenapa _sih_ kau ini menyebalkan sekali?"

"Dan kenapa kau berisik sekali?"

"Ya ampun, biasa saja, _dong_!"

Ingin sekali rasanya ia memindahkan salah satu dari bola-bola yang dipungutinya ke wajah Tsukishima.

"Aku biasa saja, kau yang dari tadi banyak bicara."

Ugh, sifat menyebalkan itu tak berubah juga meskipun mereka sudah sering menghabiskan waktu berdua. Kadang, Hinata heran sendiri apa yang membuatnya betah ada di dekat Tsukishima meskipun lelaki itu kerjaannya hanya membuat ia sakit kepala.

Yah, ada yang bilang bahwa cinta itu buta, kan? Barangkali itu yang sedang ia alami.


End file.
